1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices using an organic light-emitting device may provide a moving image such as a video because they have a faster response time than liquid crystal display (LCD) devices that are currently widely used, and they may have a wide viewing angle and a high brightness because they emit light by themselves. Accordingly, organic light-emitting display devices are spotlighted as the next-generation display devices.
An organic light-emitting device includes a pixel electrode and a counter electrode facing each other, and an emission layer including an organic material and disposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. When the organic light-emitting device, which is highly vulnerable to moisture, oxygen and light, contacts moisture, oxygen or light, the organic light-emitting device may be degraded. Also, when oxygen or moisture is diffused into the emission layer including the organic material, charges migrate during an electrochemical reaction at an interface between the pixel electrode or the counter electrode and the emission layer including the organic material so as to produce an oxide, and the oxide separates the emission layer including the organic material from the pixel electrode or the counter electrode so as to generate dark spots or the like, thereby reducing the life of the organic light-emitting device. Accordingly, a sealing technology for preventing external moisture, oxygen or light from penetrating into the organic light-emitting device is typically used for the organic light-emitting device.